Blood ties
by Ezra black heart
Summary: Tom Riddle never understood love, he could never love another person. Harry understood that, but when he's in the hall of prophecy's he meets a man who changes that opinion. Tom/oc


Harry was running. Running so fast that he could feel his heart beat in his ears. But he had to get away from the death eaters and the mess he had caused.

His friends were behind him, keeping up with the fast pace he had set.

A Black mist suddenly blocked his way and Harry struggled to keep his balance when he stopped. The shadows around him turned into people with black robes and multi-coloured masks.

These people were death eaters, followers of Voldemort. A man who had spent more than a decade trying to kill him.

Harry looked around trying to find a way out, but they were surrounded. Everywhere he looked stood a group of death eaters, who were slowly moving toward them.

He heard footsteps and looked ahead. There was a lone death eater, in a silver mask, walking towards them the Death eater flicked his wand and the mask disappeared.

long blond hair and sharp features appeared as the mask disappeared and Harry recognized the man.

Lucius Malfoy

"hand over the prophecy Potter" Lucius said, slowly walking towards them

"you do anything to us and I'll break it" Harry warned, raising his wand.

They were trapped and Harry needed a plan

Lucius narrowed his eyes, about to reply, when an insane laugh rang through the hall, the clicking of high heels was the only sound before a woman appeared next to Lucius.

Harry could tell the woman wasn't sane.

She had black hair that curled and stuck up at every angle, as if it hadn't been groomed in years, and her eyes were so wide, full of insanity.

"he knows how to play" she cooed, wrapping hair around her wand "ity bity baby _potter_"

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Neville snarled next to him, wand raised. Harry recognized the woman now, Bellatrix black was Sirius cousin, and sent to Azkaban for murdering Neville's parents.

"Neville Longbottom is it" she asked "how's mum and dad"

Harry felt Neville tense "better now that they're about to be avenged" and Harry moved his arm to push Neville back.

Bellatrix started laughing again but Lucius looked irritated at her.

"Now everybody, just calm down" Lucius said slowly, holding his arm out in a peaceful way. "all we want is that Prophecy"

"why did Voldemort need me to get it" Harry asked

Lucius flinched when he said Voldemort but Bellatrix looked enraged

"You dare say his name" she spat "filthy half blood"

"What can you expect" a voice echoed throughout the Hall and Harry saw a man appear behind Bellatrix and Lucius. He dressed like any other death eater, except his mask, which was green and covered half his face.

"This is Harry potter we're talking about" the man smirked "You wouldn't believe how much the dark lord talks about you"

his eyes sharped slightly "Almost makes me Jealous" he muttered it but Harry heard it and his own eyes widened.

"Damon" Bella asked and Lucius looked shocked "did our lord send you"

'Damon' smiled charmingly at her before banishing his mask. Pale skin and cold blue eyes greeted him, sharp features that looked similar to the black family stared at him.

"The dark lord asked me to help with the retrieval of the prophecy" he replied before turning to Harry, an odd glint in his eyes.

"Just give us the Prophecy Harry" Damon said calmly "Lord Voldemort is reasonable, he will let you and your friends leave in peace"

Harry knew the man was lying. Voldemort wanted him dead

But there was something about Damon, Harry didn't know what, but he could feel it. The way Bellatrix was looking at Damon was similar to devotion.

"Just think about it. What has Dumbledore actually told you, are you sure what you know now is the truth"

Harry thought about how many times Dumbledore had ignored him, even when Harry thought he was going insane. But that had been Voldemort plan, turn him against Dumbledore. All the anger he had felt, it wasn't Harry's emotions, it was Voldemort's.

And this man was a pawn of Voldemort's.

"Why would I lie to you Harry" he asked and Harry snorted, why wouldn't this man lie to him. He was a death eater.

"After all" Damon said, his eyes going dark

"why would I lie to Family"

* * *

This is my first attempted at a story despite the many years on the site, so please give me your opinions on the story.

I realised that I have yet to read a story which was mainly Tom riddle paired with a male original character. most of the time its Harry/tom or Tom/fem oc and the oc is usually a Mary sue.

I really need someone to beta this story, so if anyone interested please contact me.

R&amp;R


End file.
